


team TARDIS? [photocomic]

by natalunasans



Series: TARDIS Holiday Snaps [dw multiverse photocomics] [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dolls, Fanart, Gen, Other, Team TARDIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: (ch1 is placeholder to present the companions. once i catch up on watching s11 i should hopefully get more story ideas)





	team TARDIS? [photocomic]

**Author's Note:**

> meet 1:6 Yaz and Ryan, thanks to Marvel Rising action-dolls looking enough like the characters! 
> 
> (Ryan is on an action figure body because his doll was too short, also i still need to tint his face darker/ more cool-toned to match his neck and the actor better.)
> 
> where's Graham? i didn't find a doll that looks like him. maybe he and Grace stayed home this time. (yes she's still alive in my AU)
> 
> and of course 'Max' is there (maybe she'll eventually get over some jealousy towards Yaz and they can trade long-wavy-hair techniques)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/44429849740/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
